Talia's Surprise
by LycoX
Summary: Talia's got one more bomb to drop on Oliver where Yao Fei's concerned.


**Talia's Surprise**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but what you see here. Takes place during the 5x11 Flashbacks and is just a little something I've been thinking about off and on.**

* * *

As he held his new bow in his hand in his new suit, Talia looked on in approval. Glad that she had chosen this outfit for him as it suited him well. "Yao Fei and our daughters would be proud." Said the woman with a smile.

Causing him to look at her. "'Our daughters'?"

"Mmm. I not only trained him, but I also fell for and married him. Later leading to the birth of our twin daughters; Shado and Mei." Informed Talia.

Causing him to grimace. "I'm… I'm truly sorry for your loss." He told her sincerily and even feeling a pang in his chest over Shado and Yao Fei.

She nodded and smiled at him. "Thank you, Oliver. It is appreciated. But they are not lost yet."

Oliver looked at her strangely for that comment and was about to say something when a voice spoke up from behind him. One that shouldn't be possible! "Talia right, Oliver. We have not been lost."

Turning to the source of it with wide eyes, eyes that went even wider at the sight of Yao Fei himself! And looking a Hell of a lot better then what he had been prior to getting shot! Along side him was a smiling Mei. "What the Hell!?"

"Hell has nothing to do with it, Oliver." Supplied Talia.

"My mother is right. More like a miracle that the Earth provided long ago." Me told him with that smile still in place and then came and hugged him.

She then shocked him by kissing him deeply. Once the kiss was over with, Oliver looked at her in shock. "I uhh… Mei? Don't take this wrong the way, but I see you as a friend."

A chuckle came from her. "Good thing I am not my sister then. Or I would be a bit hurt and disappointed by that."

"S-Shado!?"

"Mm-hmm."

"How!? Am I dreaming? Cause there's no way the dead can be brought back! Please don't tell me Mirakuru's involved again!"

"It isn't. I can assure you. There are certain properties in this world that can heal any wound and in some cases… Restore the dead to life. Though that comes with its own issues that needs a bit of time to sort out if there's a need for it." Informed Talia promptly.

"And that's why I'm here, son." Came a voice that Oliver hadn't heard in so long aside from a video recording and his memories.

Causing his jaw to drop at the sight of his alive and well father standing right next to Mei! "D-Dad?"

Robert Queen nodded with a smile on his face. A smile that had a lot of pride in it over what his son had done since being marooned on the island of Lian Yu. He even started to come forward to hug his son but was surprised when Oliver's eyes rolled into the back of his head and fainted seconds later. "I told you we should have eased him into it." Mei reprimanded lightly with a shake of the head.

"Well, considering all he went through, I thought he would be less likely to faint." Countered Talia.

"Even with all that life can throw at you, one can still feel faint from its throws." Stated Yao Fei wisely as Shado gently slapped Oliver a few times in order to wake him up.

A short time later saw the Gulong-Queen family kicking ass and taking names once Shado had gotten Oliver to wake up and he dealt with the shock of everything. Moira and Thea themselves would receive one Hell of a shock when Robert showed up at the house alive and well. "Is Ollie with you!?" Asked Thea hopefully once she and her mother pulled away from the man while Walter looked on with happiness on his face to see his old friend alive and well.

"No, sweetie, he's not. But he will be as soon as he can. I promise."

"If he's not with you, then where is he?" Demanded to know Moira.

"He's helping a friend in Russia right now. If it wasn't for that, he and the others would be here right now."

"Others? What others? Like Sara!? And who the heck does Ollie know in Russia!?"

Robert sighed with a grimace on his face. "Just a few friends we made while we were marooned on the island of Lian Yu, sweetie. Among those friends being the reason he has a friend in Russia. And unfortunately… Sara isn't one of them." He told her grimly.

Causing her to hug him again as that was horrible to learn of for a certainty! Moira's heart broke once more for the Lances as she had hoped that somehow, just somehow young Sara had been able to survive. "And you're certain our son will be home after this?" Cause God help her if he wasn't!

"I am."

"Good. Cause I swear I will go to Russia myself and drag him back here if he doesn't!

"And I'll help too!"

Chuckles came from the man as he spotted Walter, something that Moira caught and felt a bit nervous by. "Umm… There's… There's something-"

"I already know, Moira. And I'm happy its with one of my best friends." Interrupted the man warmly as he came up to a surprised Walter and even hugged him.

"You take damn good care of her, alright?" Whispered Robert into his ear.

"I will, I promise."

Robert smiled, knowing that the British man's word was as good as law.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Might do more with this, might not. We'll see where the muse goes with that. R and R!**


End file.
